It's Legend
by stagetrinity
Summary: The gang gathers to hear one of Gerald's famous Urban Legends. Things begin to take shape, and not always for the best, when the gang splits into pairs to find hair of the elusive goatman. That is, if he doesnt find them first!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, again! Just a little story idea, prolly only a few chapters =) Hope you enjoy

Dedication: This story goes out to the ever faithful and wonderlicious Jadeykins! Enjoy my dear. please do =)

I do not own Hey Arnold, nor did I make up the goatman legend =)

* * *

She was conflicted in feeling as she sat stiffly in the car, keeping her breathing. It was stupid enough to have even agreed to come on this stupid outing, even more so to let herself get riled up as she often did. The only thing that made it worthwhile was the fact she was locked in a cozy truck cab with a cool breeze that heightened the cologne of her love, Arnold, as he sat within touching distance of her, peering intently out the windows with a mixed look of excitement and fear. She smiled in the dark as she watched him fiddling with the switch on the flashlight, the familiar feeling of completion tingling in her tummy whenever she was close to him.

"Have you seen anything?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"You honestly believe that dribble?" she responded, rolling her eyes. "Oh come on football head!" She immediately screamed as something collided with the truck. She responded by throwing herself against Arnold, breathing heavily. As they sat huddled together, hearts beating fast, the previous events flashed in her mind.

* * *

Helga sighed as she slid into the vehicle with Phoebe, snorting loudly.

"Don't be so sullen Helga. This could turn out to be a rather intriguing experience for us all. Plus, social meetings are fabulous and expected of society members our age."

"Gerald's going, isn't he?"

Phoebe blushed scarlet as she steered them down the slowly darkening streets, a nervous laugh escaping. "It's a possibility that certain classmates that we both have a fondness for might be there."

"So Geraldo," Helga replied bluntly, picking at a leftover piece of pepperoni that had somehow or other managed to lodge itself between her two front teeth. "I get it." She casually flicked her finger from her mouth, rubbing her fingers together.

Phoebe sighed as they continued on their way. "I wish you would show some sort of support, Helga."

"Geez, I am! I'm as supportive as a training bra!"

Phoebe clamped her mouth shut as they continued driving and Helga amused herself by shoving in her Ipod speakers to drown out her thoughts. It just irked her deep inside the Phoebe was making progress in a relationship with Gerald and Helga remained stuck in hers with Arnold. Which was at square one with a card that said 'Lose next turn-for life.' In a way, she was happy for Phoebe too, really. She was experiencing a beautiful thing, love. But it wasn't fair. She crossed her arms and sulked deeper into the passengers seat as she let Iron Maiden blast any coherent thought out of her mind.

She snapped to her senses as Phoebe shook her arm.

"We're here!" the Asian girl said pleasantly, adjusting her glasses in the mirror and dusting her blouse before stepping out of the car. Helga rolled her eyes and slid out of the car, taking in the gaggle of teens seated around the bonfire. Every so often, her classmates had a camp out/ bonfire out in the woods to gather, be social, and let off steam. It was no surprise she'd never been 'formally' invited before now. Phoebe, however, was alerted every time a get together occured, but had never gone before. This time, though, Gerald had done the inviting and it was no surprise she accepted. Of course, her first line of action had been to beg Helga to come along.

Phoebe clicked the lock button on her keys and the two weaved in and out of the cars parked at the tree line. A small, worn wooden sign indicated the path up ahead.

The two didn't say much as they walked, and it was alright. Helga hadn't bothered to tell her parents where she was going. She'd simply yelled "out!" before slamming the door. No one had bothered to chase her down, so if she turned up missing, that'd show them.

She and Phoebe trudged up to the clearing with the neatly arranged logs filled with faces. She noted Harold with a stick full of hotdogs shoved into the fire, Rhonda looking extremely out of place as she primped on a log and eyed Curly inconspicuously as he busily dipped his fingers into a mixture of ash and water to go about painting stripes on his cheeks. Stinky and Sid were seated to the back, locked in an intense conversation, the likes of which she didn't care to know. To her left, she spied Nadine crouched on the dirt watching some creature or other (it was hard to see in this light) crawl about its business. Then there was miss perfect herself, wearing a dark blue gingham dress she'd no doubt made by hand while scrubbing the feet of elderly woman and reading aloud to blind children. Helga snorted, not caring to make out any of the other faces.

"Hey Phoebe, Helga."

"Hey, Arnold!" Phoebe replied pleasantly as the boy passed by in front of the, arms loaded with flashlights.

"You guys can take a seat, it's about time," Arnold said with a wink as he continued on his way to a slapdash platform that was located straight ahead. It was only raised a foot or so.

Helga let out a sigh as she watched him carry the load over, her fingers itching to touch him. How hard would it be to just say, "Here! I'll help!" and kindly relieve his burden. He'd smile back and say, 'wow! Thanks Helga!' She'd laugh charmingly-

Her mistakenly out loud laugh died with a choke as Gerald let out an 'ahem' beside her.

"Fire…fumes," she fumbled before quickly seating herself. She didn't bother to listen as Phoebe and Gerald had a short conversation. She rubbed her exposed arms as she was wearing a short sleeved hunter green t-shirt. It was at least two sizes too big for her, as she had yet to become comfortable with her gangly teen body. She still did her hair in frizzy pigtails, and there was an awkward eruption of pimples that had exploded on her nose. She had a deep inner fear the one was just going to explode in class one day and be the new Vesuvius. It was gross and comical all at once.

The blonde started as Phoebe plopped down beside her, her face flushed and bright. Lucky little girl.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Sid began dramatically as he took the platform, arms raised. "And Helga," he added. Helga let out a deep grunt in response. "As is tradition!" he continued. "The legend of the goatman has been handed down from generation to generation, for as long as I can remember... which was about since I was three. Take it away, Gerald."

Applause erupted as Gerald took the stage, and he shushed it immediately with a wave of his hand. "Of all fantasy-creatures who is said to live in lonely, often romantic places, is the appalling and dangerous Goatman, a creature you should avoid at all costs. He is one of the most horrific monsters: half man, half goat. He appears on quiet roads, with a shiny axe that he uses for chopping up teenagers." A gasp erupted from the group.

"Typical," Helga laughed sarcastically. "Good thing we're all teenagers or this would be less exciting!"

Phoebe shushed her with a look.

"The police have always had problems catching the Goatman because his strong legs and endless stamina always allow him to get away. No one knows exactly where he came from. Legend has it that he is the result of a top-secret experiment, approved by Washington, D.C. and conducted by the local authorities. Something went tragically wrong.

"According to rumors, a scientist was conducting experiments on animals to improve human's physical abilities. Unfortunately, an experiment with a goat went horribly wrong. A power failure took place and a strange mix occurred. When the smoke settled, the scientist had become a monster, some part man, some part goat. Insane with disappointment and fear of what would happen to him, he ran screaming out into the night. The Goatman was loose...

"Because of his horrific look, the Goatman developed a special hatred for young, pretty teenagers and his life is now dedicated to killing them."

"Helga's got nothin' to worry about then!" Harold jeered from across the bonfire.

"Shove it lardo!" the blonde snapped fiercely as she jumped up. "Or you'll answer to Old Betsy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Why you little-!" she snarled, hurdle jumping the teens in front of her. She was jerked to a halt as Arnold blocked her way, arms outstretched.

"Cool it, Helga."

She frowned, blue eyes flashing. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he replied, taking her wrist in his hand and leading her to an empty spot on the log near the platform. "Sit," he said, jerking her down.

"Some of his victims," Gerald began again, eyeing Harold and Helga with unhappy looks, "survive because they are in cars when the attacks occur. It appears the monster likes to jump up on the cars and scare the heck out of them. When particularly blood thirsty, he chops the tires so they can't get away. The evil creature then drags them with him, deep into the forest, where he consumes them with great pleasure.

"Maybe he is just a story to scare away young couples from places where they can be alone and make out. Or, maybe not. My advice: if you have to stop, lock your car doors, and look around for anything strange. Do not stop the car in the middle of the woods under any circumstances."

He then bowed his head as the applause and yelling exploded.

"You tell it Gerald!" Sid crowed, pumping his fists. "And for all you lucky little teens," he continued as he made his way to the pile of flashlights Arnold had deposited, "a flashlight. Most of us drove, and if you've kept up with the papers, articles say something is lurking out and about. Let's find it!"

Lila let out a delicate gasp. "But I'm ever so certain that isn't the best idea! What about the goatman!"

"Aww, don't worry none Lila, there aint nothing' gonna hurt ya so long as I'm around," Stinky called from the back. "You can ride with me!"

Helga observed Arnold's face fall a bit beside her.

Sid began tossing out flashlights. "Curly and Rhonda! Here, take it! Phoebe and Gerald, here ya go! Oh, don't drop it! Stinky and Lila, Eugene and Nadine, Helga and Arnold!" Helga immediately threw her hand up to catch the flashlight, turning to look at Arnold. "I didn't drive," she pointed out flatly.

Arnold sighed. "I did," he replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then lets hop to it, I wanna see me a goatman!" She cupped her first and yelled, "Though I'm sure he'd run from Harold if he saw him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this is taking forever, but yeah . Anywho, this is a very short installment! Sorry! ^^ I'm writing in on a college computer, so i couldn't actually get muched typed out. I'll try and make the next one longer =) So check my profile for my blog link, btw ;)

* * *

Harold let out a snort from his position across the bonfire, shoving another dripping hotdog into his mouth as he glared at Helga.

"Now!" Sid called out from his position on the small platform. "In my hat, I have different sets of number. Send up one member of your party to come draw!" The boy pulled the hat off his thin hair and extended it to Gerald who proceeded to draw in a handful of pieces of paper. Sid then shook it up and extended the hat out over the platform, beckoning the kids to follow.

Helga looked over at Arnold, arms still crossed. "Well?" she goaded, nodding her head in the direction of the boys on the platform. "Aren't you the gentlemen? Get on it, bucko!"

"Fine." Arnold let out his familiar sigh before reluctantly standing up and going to draw his number.

"Okay, okay!" Sid called, shushing the noise with his hands. "This is how it's going to work. If you're holding an odd number, step to the left. Even, make a group to my left."

Helga observed as Arnold made his way to the even number side, laughing as he compared his number with an upper-class boy whose name she didn't care to remember, much less know in the first place. A breathy sigh escaped her mouth as she watched the firelight glistening on his cornflower colored hair. She had to pinch herself to regain composure. "Just cool it, old girl. It's just a couple of hours…in the woods…with Arnold, at night…alone." An immediate smile plastered itself on her face. "What can go wrong?" she said with a hint of sarcasm and casual roll of her eyes.

"We're taking my truck," she heard Arnold say as he stopped in front of her, his expression one of reluctance.

"Geez, don't look so excited football head, the root canal isn't till tomorrow!" she cooed with mock excitement, standing up beside him. The boy had managed to grow a little in the awkward summer between middle and high school, and the rivaled neck and neck with neither gaining an inch on the other.

"No, really, I am pumped!" he said as he threw his fist in the air and let out a fairly pathetic "whoo!" Helga glanced at him, and he dropped his limp arm by his side and hunched over slightly. "Let's just go!"

"We're on foot!" Phoebe said her eyes wide with fear and excitement. "Since we had an odd number, we are taking in the smaller areas of the wood. "

"With our trusty flashlight!" Gerald laughed, twirling the clunky object in his hands. "Have fun bro," he added sympathetically as he slapped Arnold on the shoulder. "We'll meet up in a couple of hours. "

"It's okay guys!" Harold called out from his seat by the bonfire. "I'll just, you know, sit here and, uh, guard…the…hot dogs? Yeah, guard the hot dogs!" He curled his knees up to his chest and edged slightly closer.

"If you want to sit here all alone in the dark lardo, have fun. Be careful though, the goatman might be able to smell the scent of cooking hot dogs," Helga commented nonchalantly. "Well, have fun!" She then shoved her hands in her pockets and marched off toward the tree line.

Harold's eyes grew wide as he scrambled up. "On second thought, I think I'll go guard the tree-line. Uh yeah."

Curly burst forth from the direction of the tree line, adorned in a simple loincloth and beads. "Let us go forth, fair maiden," he said as he swooped in on Rhonda's side and took her hand.

"What are you even wearing?" she commented in horror, recoiling away.

"It's to blend in with the night, and to entice the creature!" he let out a mischievously laugh before jerking her into the woods. His laughter continued until the teens could no longer see the bobbing of his flashlight.

Helga leaned against the battered door of Arnold's truck. She was familiar with old thing, having watched him pass the school and park in it every day while she was forced to walk or hitch a ride. Her car funds were only a drop in the bucket so far.

She moved aside wordlessly as he shoved his key in the lock and wiggled it for a good solid minute before finally getting the door to jerk open. He said nothing as he walked to other side and got in, and the both wordlessly and simultaneously clicked the locks back down before he started the roar of the engine.

"You're never going to find anything in this junk heap. He'll hear it from a mile away!"

"I was more so planning of driving out and shutting it off," he commented quietly.

"Don't try anything frisky," she warned, shining the flashlight on his and causing him to grimace. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"You're not any kind of girl," he muttered as he rolled his eyes and backed out so they could set off on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this looks a little awkward, my edit box is-oh wait, it fixed it's spaz! Anywho, I finally go tmy computer back! So enjoy the chapter and have a happy October ;) I had fun writing this.

Helga rolled her eyes as the vehicle maneuvered backwards, then straightened itself on the dirt highway with the high beams focusing on the dusty, empty road.

"Alright, let's have some tunes up in this junk heap!" Helga said gruffly. When Arnold didn't make a move to turn the radio on, she took it upon herself to find something to listen to. She reached over his head to flip open the CD holder above the visor, scanning over the mix of burned Cds and albums. '

"Gee, don't you have anything good?" the blond girl scoffed.

"It's all good to me," Arnold said, bristling slightly.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Helga replied as she slid one of the Cds into the stereo. She was vaguely familiar with the band, only as much to know some of the chorus's but no actual verse words.

Arnold nodded in time to the music, patting out the drumbeats against the steering wheel.

"Just go ahead and see to it, I can see you mouthing the words."

"What?" he said, slightly startled. He glanced over a moment before putting his attention back on the road. A wooden sigh up ahead signaled the turn they needed to take to get on the trail through the woods. "You mean sing?"

"No, I meant burp the alphabet. Of course I meant sing, Arnoldo!" Helga replied with a toss of a frizzy pigtail. "I've heard you do it before, so let's hear it now."

Arnold ran a hand through his hair before giving an awkward chuckle. "I'd rather not."

"Do it!"

"No, really, I-"

"Do it, or I'm going to do a mating call for the goat man!" she threatened, her hand darting to the knob to roll down the window.

"Oh come on," Arnold countered with a roll of his eyes. "I don't think he's real."

"Then what the hell are we doing out here?" the girl snapped back. "Spending some quality time?"

"Um.." he stammered as the truck slowed down to a crawl, "Not exactly. I mean, it's possible there's something out here."

"But as far as we both know for sure, I'm the scariest thing around for miles." She scooted to the middle seat, causing Arnold to recoil naturally at the closeness. "So unless you want to suffer a real nightmare, you'll serenade me as if your life depends on it!"

Arnold gaped like an awkward fish for a moment before muttering along with the song.

"That's not going to cut it," she commented with a shake of her head. She turned the volume up a few notches,

He took a deep breath, and turned to look out the window before slightly raising his voice.

Helga scoffed once more before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a hastily scribble love note she had written to Arnold and shoved into her pocket like so many before. She reached and plucked a straw from the yahoo soda can in the cup holder and cleaned the end that had been resting in the can on her sleeve, not bothering to clean the end that at one time had been resting between Arnold's lips. She would cherish that slight lingering taste. The girl proceeded to rip a piece of the note off and tossed it into her mouth a moment before spitting it with deadly accuracy at the back of his head.

"Hey!" he protested, turning to look her incredulously. " I was singing."

"Let's pretend I'm going deaf and can't hear that."

The boy frowned at her, his green eyes narrowing slightly. "Oh come on."

"You want another spitball in your hair?" she questioned innocently as she waved the straw in the air.

"I guess not," he sighed dejectedly. After taking a breath, he started a bit shyly before singing in a clear and audible voice as they continued down the dark, wooded path.

"Sailing through the dark to the lunar face; Your pupils shining over time and space; We are two creatures each wrapped around the other without a sound, safe at home, Falling slowly."

A minute or so later, the song came to an end. Helga paused briefly before muttering. "That...that was very good."

"Well, here we are…in the absolute middle of nowhere." Arnold turned the ignition off, sitting back in the seat and picking up the flashlight that had been rolling between them. They sat in an awkward silencee for about thirty minutes.

Helga just continued peering out the window, thinking. She took a breath as she peered at the window into the darkness. It made her feel sad inside slightly as she thought about it. The lyrics were relevant to her, but they weren't actually directed to her, so they just kind of hung awkwardly in the air between them. One day, she hoped they would be for her.

She was conflicted in feeling as she sat stiffly in the car, keeping her breathing steady. It was stupid enough to have even agreed to come on this stupid outing, even more so to let herself get riled up as she often did. The only thing that made it worthwhile was the fact she was locked in a cozy truck cab with a cool breeze that heightened the cologne of her love, Arnold, as he sat within touching distance of her, peering intently out the windows with a mixed look of excitement and fear. She smiled in the dark as she watched him fiddling with the switch on the flashlight, the familiar feeling of completion tingling in her tummy whenever she was close to him.

"Have you seen anything?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"So you honestly believe that dribble?" she responded, rolling her eyes. "Oh come on football head!" She immediately screamed as something collided with the truck. She responded by throwing herself against Arnold, breathing heavily.

She felt a surge of tingles run up her spine as he locked his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Shit, something is actually out here!" she squeaked. She kicked her foot out and knocked the knob down to lock the door.

"Just stay calm," Arnold responded, his voice cracking slightly. She could hear his heart beating rapidly against his chest. "We can just start the truck back up and head out."

"Are you insane?" she hissed, her eyes darting around the cab. "It's pitch black, how do you expect to be able to back out?"

"The road continues going on straight. It's got to lead out."

Helga let out another shriek as a humanoid creature plastered itself against the passengers' side window. Arnold immediately put his hand on the keys and turned them sharply. The engine jerked to life and Arnold mashed the gas pedal to the floorboard. The truck surged forward, spinning dust up and stalling slightly before rushing forward.

"Oh shit, oh shit! Oh Mother Mary and all that is Holy!" Helga blabbered as she latched a death grip onto Arnold's arm.

At the same time Arnold was constantly trying to come up with an explanation. "Don't panic, don't panic. It was just someone playing a joke on us. A joke. That's all. We'll get out of the woods and a have a nice laugh. Ha….ha ha!"

After some time, the two finally calmed down enough to drive in silence down the road. Helga held the flashlight clutched up against her breasts, the bulb on. She couldn't bring herself to turn it off.

"Stopping? Why are we stopping!" she inquired as Arnold smiled embarrassedly. She snapped her attention over to glare at him. "Why the hell are you stopping? This isn't funny, football head!"

"Well….after out little panic attack, you know how we gunned the engine? Well…this thing drinks gas like an addict and we kind of…uh.."

"No…oh no no no!" Helga cried in panic, clutching the flashlight even tighter. "You mean we're out of gas?"

"Pretty much," he responded.

"Could you get any stupider?" She began to club him with the flashlight. "How could you! I'm too young to die!"

Arnold attempted to shield himself as he blurted, "We'll be okay! Whatever that was is miles back and couldn't catch up for awhile. We'll just take the flashlight and continue to walk forward. The woods can't be that big."

"You want me….to get out?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Well, if we sit here, there is a good chance it'll find us again. It expects us to be in a vehicle."

Helga slammed the door shut. "Well come on, what're we waiting for?"

Arnold shook his head as he shoved the keys in his pocket and locked the door. He walked to the front of the truck where Helga waited with the flashlight. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked alongside her down the path.

Helga felt her hairs began to stand on end as they walked, the breeze beginning to pick up. Around them, they could hear the scuffling of animals in the brush and owls hooting up in the treetops. Directly overhead, where the treetops where slightly more spread out, the full moon was peering down.

"So," Arnold piped up. "Nice night.

"Yeah, nice night to get killed by some deranged whack job," Helga snapped. She peered straight ahead, not bothering to look over.

Suddenly from behind, a low growl was heard. There was a large cracking sound as if a branch had been broken from a tree.

"So, uh, you feel like jogging?" Helga inquired.

"Uh, sure, yeah, I could jog," Arnold replied as he matched her jogging speed.

The faint sound of footsteps came from behind them.

"Hey, you feel like sprinting?" she asked again, increasing her speed, the flashlight bobbing.

"Yeah, I feel like sprinting," Arnold replied, his eyes wide with the mix of fear and excitement again.

The awkward feeling was creeping up the back of both teens, their breath making little ghost clouds in the night. Suddenly, a terrified scream pierced the blackness.

"You feel like running?" Arnold called.

"Hell yeah I fell like running!" Helga cried.

The two darted down the road like a fire was on their heels. They were no longer following the spastic flashlight but the slight moonlight that lit up the dim edges of the path. After what felt like an eternity of running, the two collapsed against a large oak tree, panting.

"Water," Helga gasped, holding her sides.

"Side cramp," Arnold responded with as he slid down onto the roots, his face glistening with sweat. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and began to fan himself.

"You think we gave it the slip?"

"Yeah….yeah," the boy responded, peering over at the girl. Helga's pigtails were even frizzier and her baggy shirt clung to her sweaty figure, giving her a shape, albeit an awkward one. If you were going to be stranded running from a strange monster, at least she was a worthy partner. She could hold her own when it came down to it.

"We should call someone," she pointed out as she slumped down beside him. "Give me your phone?"

Arnold's face fell, and he quickly looked away.

"You left it in the truck. Typical."

"Don't you have one?"

"It's in Phoebe's car!"

"So don't make me seem like a dork," he countered.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" she barked, jabbing her finger into his arm. "Live off the land?"

"We keep walking," the boy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh my God, we're going to die."


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! Sorry it took forever about for another update. I was hoping to get it up by Halloween, but ha on that idea =( Anyway, I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy it. One of those chapters that has to be put in here for them to get there(lol), but I'm more so looking forward to writing the next one =) Enjoy!

* * *

"No we won't Helga," Arnold replied, rolling his eyes as he leaned back against the tree once more, his breathing starting to regulate itself. "I mean really, what else could-"

"No!" Helga scolded, jabbing her finger at him. "Don't say it. We all know what happens if you say it!"

"You mean it can't get worse?" He asked, head cocked to the side.

"You really don't watch any horror movies, do you? You have doomed us both," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her frizzy locks before pushing herself up and brushing off the seat of her jeans. "Let's keep trucking. Someone is bound to know you're missing by now."

"You wanna go back and get the cell phone?" the boy replied as he followed her example. "We could call."

"I'm not going back that way," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "Honestly." She directed the flashlight back onto the path and started walking once more. "Because something is going to get worse."

Arnold shook his head. "Look on the bright side. We're getting some exercise and spending some quality time."

"Criminy, you just don't learn," Helga answered. "Always looking on the bright side."

"Well somebody has too," he responded in his trademark fashion, falling in step with the lanky girl.

"Let me tell you something, bucko. In the middle of the night, there is rarely a bright side."

The two walked in a somewhat strained silence down the path awhile, each thinking conversation starters but afraid that it wouldn't start the right sort of conversation. None the less, Helga felt a mix of delight and horror all at once. They joy of taking a midnight stroll with Arnold was a dream, but it was more like one of those B list horror movies you watch on the scy-fy channel late at night. Not worthy of Mystery Science Theatre, but still.

"I told you that you doomed us," Helga said sarcastically after they had plodded on for some uncharted amount of time. "The path dead ends into this really tall underbrush, as we knew it would. The grass was starting to grow up a little way back."

"That doesn't make sense," Arnold moaned. "Why would the rest of the road be in such good shape then?"

"Oh come on, it's in about as good shape as Harold after he came back from fat camp." She glared at him menacingly, shining the flashlight into his eyes. "If we make it out of here in one piece, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't."

"So, we'll just go through the underbrush?" Arnold floundered, running his fingers through his hair as he was repeatedly doing tonight. He shuffled his feet somewhat nervously before looking over with a halfhearted smile on his face.

"Because you have had such amazing ideas today," the blonde snapped as she met his gaze. She softened as his smile melted from his face. "Well, come on Arnold," she said with a half smile as she awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you're right and we'll be okay."

"Thanks, Helga," he said as he mustered a tiny smile. "Honestly, I'm glad it was you who I got paired with after all. It would have been kind of hard doing this with a girl."

She narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. "I wasn't aware I had gone through a sex change."

"No, no!" the boy stammered, before moaning. "It's just, you know, most of the pretty girls-no, wait!" he called as he mentally kicked himself as she stomped off ahead of him, her shoulders tensed.

"I just meant that you've got the spunk and intelligence to survive if it really is something," he explained as he trudged along behind her, the bushes scratching against his legs.

"Oh don't even bother," Helga snarled, stomping harder. "I know exactly what you meant." She felt the stinging sensation of tears threatening to bubble up, but she quickly ran her eyes across her sleeve. "I'm just one of the guys. As always." A small sigh escaped as she continued trudging forward. One of the guys. She knew she wasn't the most attractive female in the bunch, but it had always bothered her slightly. Ever since Rhonda had that slumber party that she hadn't been invited to. She'd discovered she wasn't one of the girls and never would be, and it wasn't a bad thing really. But she didn't want to just be one of the guys either. It was hard being stuck in the middle the older she got. She scowled.

"But that's a good thing!" Arnold assured her as he finally stumbled his way beside her.

"So you'd want to be one of the girls?"

"Oh, no, that's just-oh." He sighed at her expression that seemed to say see-what-I-mean? "I'm sorry. You could try being a little less…uh..gruff."

"I don't want to have to change who I am," she retorted, keeping her gaze locked on the flashlight beam. "I just want it to be known that I'm, you know, of the feminine persuasion."

"So, you mean like that girl in '10 Things I hate About You?'" he inquired from beside her. There was an awkward moment of silence before-

"Excuse me?" Helga asked incredulously, tossing a pigtail over her shoulder.

"That movie with the girl that everyone thinks is a complete, you know,-"

"Bitch," Helga concluded. "So, you watched that movie?"

"It has it's moments," he said with an embarrassed flush. He gave an awkward smile.

"You really are one of the girl," she teased as she gave him a playful shove. "Come on, according to horror movie custom it's about time we have an unexpected plot twist, so why stop walking now?"

Arnold chuckled from beside her, giving a thumbs up. "Let's do this."

"Yay," Helga said with mock enthusiasm, trudging along deeper into the dark underbrush that loomed in the shadows ahead.

"Hey, plot twist!" Arnold commented as he paused beside her after they had made it up to waist deep in gnarled bushes.

"What, where"? Helga snapped, brandishing the flashlight like a light saber in front of her. "Where is it?"

Arnold raised on eyebrow as he watched her for a moment. "It's just a house, it's not going to move," he commented as he pointed took her hand and pointed the flashlight in the distance. "See? We must be getting back close to town or something."

Helga snorted from behind him as she shifted her gaze to the house. "Oh no no no, have you not been listening to anything I have been saying tonight? An old, rickety house in the woods in no sign of hope!"

"Why's that?" the boy asked curiously as he began to walk forward.

"Oh come on! Casper, the witch that ate those German or Dutch kids, Monster House, The Haunting of Hill House, House of Seven Gables, even Hogwarts for crying out loud! House that look creepy are, 9 out of 10 times, creepy!" The blond tossed her frizzy hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "I'm not going."

"Fine. Suit yourself. You know, if your scared." Arnold smiled mischievously as he issued his challenge.

"I'm not scared! Just, you know, oh come on!" she snarled, wading through the leaves and marching with the grace of Atilla the Hun toward the shadowed house in the odd clearing. Arnold struggled to keep pace, but soon both teens found themselves in a rather overgrown yard of sorts as they looked up into the face of the old two story home. The porch looked as they it had seen many better years, and the windows that remained were pegged with cracks and seemed to stare at them with the blank stare. The door was cracked ever so slightly, just enough to rouse the curiosity of any adventurous being.

"We could see if somebody is home?" Arnold said with a large grin as he surveyed the site.

"I'm not dignifying that with a proper response."

'That was a response."

Helga glared into his face, shining the flashlight into his eyes. She growled once before the turning on her heel and cautiously placing a foot onto the first porch step. It creaked, but didn't give. She proceeded with the same caution onto the porch, but stopped at the door.

"Well?' Arnold prompted, waving his hand for her to continue.

"I don't see you up here," she whispered fiercely back, gesturing with the flashlight. She paused as she took in Arnold's suddenly terrified expression, frowning. "Oh come on, what is it now? Don't tell me you have chickened out," she teased.

Arnold just pointed and mouthed, "The door."

Helga whipped her head around in time to see a pair of glowing eyes peering from around the corner. She did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeeey ;) Anywho, I've had this chapter started for awhile and I finally decided to finish it...and I had fun with it, and I hope you do enjoy it =) I'll try not to make the next chapter take as long...

Don't own any of these people, but I wish I did...lol ...Enjoy!

Also, I tried to fix all the typos...let me know if I have more.

* * *

Helga shrieked, crying out as though she were being stabbed. She swung the flashlight with force, randomly flailing it in front of her as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Helga! Helga!" Arnold called, doing a cautious run up the steps, arms raised for shielding as he tried to get her to calm down. "Hey, hey! It was a raccoon!"

"What?" She gasped, opening her eyes, panting. The girl gritted her teeth as she swung at the door.

"A raccoon, just a raccoon. You're safe!" Arnold assured her, taking her wrists so she would not risk hitting him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Arnold assured her, rubbing his arm where she had made contact. The flashlight reflected off his eyes from where she held it, and he gently extracted it from her rigid fingers.. You're safe," he repeated. "But you have a grip like rigor mortis."

Helga pulled her hand back form his touch as if she'd been burned. She opened her mouth to make with a snappy comeback, but simply clamped her mouth shut and pointed at the door.

Arnold looked at the door then back at her. He hesitated before gesturing to himself as he raised his eyebrows. "So you want me to go first?"

She nodded, narrowing her eyebrows. "Unless you're scared," she taunted as she looked up at him, a smirk twisting onto her lips.

The boy placed the flashlight under his chin and gave a spooky laugh as he wiggled his fingers in her face. She swatted him away just as he commented, "But no, seriously. You want me to go first?"

Helga rolled her eyes as she pushed him through the door, listening as he stumbled and coughed for a few moments. She peered around the edge of the door, inching the few steps it took to place herself behind him. They followed the flashlight beam around the room, taking in the eerie contents.

It was a large, open room with a darkened staircase in the right corner. A few doors littered the back wall, and tattered curtains were blowing in a breeze created by the cracks in the windows. A few remnants of furniture scattered the room, such as an old worn out sofa caked in a good chunk of dust. A coffee table was pushed against a wall, and a roll top desk was located close to the stair case. A few chair were littered about in various positions, where as a bunch of random knick knacks and odd and ends were scattered across the floor.

"I think one of those dust bunnies just flipped me a bird," Helga hissed from behind him, tossing her loose hair over her shoulder.

Arnold rolled his eyes as he glanced down at her.

"What? Criminy, mister tight ass to scared for a few jokes?" she taunted as she dealt him a poke to the rib before stepping in front of him. She casually gave a few tiny hops on the floor before deciding the creaking was minimal enough to allow for walking.

"It's strange," Arnold commented as he took large strides across the room, pausing to shake dust off of his shoes. "It's like someone just packed up and left."

"Or they got eaten by the goat man, oooh." Helga reached down and picked something up off of the floor before turning to Arnold. "Hey, Arnold. Look at this."

"What?" the boy commented as he swung the light in her direction. He balked as he saw her with a dusty plastic doll held close to her face. Matching blonde pigtails and a clown smile on the doll made his flesh crawl, and it was made worse by Helga mimicking the expression.

"Come play with us, Arnold," she whispered, shaking the doll so her blonde pigtails bobbed in an explosion of dust.

"Stop it Helga," he stammered, taking a step back. He stumbled for a moment as he tripped over a discarded book.

"Come play with us, Arnold," she taunted again as she held the doll out. After she took in his feared expression, she discarded the doll onto the sofa. "Oh come on, Arnoldo, I was just teasing," she assured him as she walked over and deal him a playful blow. She felt a little bad for teasing him, but he's expression was so adorably wide-eyed she just couldn't help herself.

He frowned as her as he rubbed his shoulder, looking away from her. "I know."

"Oh come on," she pressed, "I was only- ahhhh!" she squealed as he brandished another bay doll, but this one with a missing eyeball and outstretched arms. He wiggled it in front of her as she punched it in it's hard plastic head, sending it skiing across the dusty floor. Meanwhile, Arnold let out a deep laugh as she turned to him with a scowl.

"I know, teasing," he said as she reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her. "Don't ever do that again," she hissed, eyes flaring. She felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her, so close to her face. His green eyes sparkled mischievously a few inches in front of her.

"I'm sorry, okay," he assured her as he patted her hand to indicated for her to let go. She reluctantly loosened her grip and let her hands drop to her side, her pout still in place. "Okay, no more scaring each other. Truce?" he asked as he extended his hand.

She eyed it for a moment before responding in kind and adding, "Truce." They shared a smile before she said, "Nice try with the goofy moaning a minute ago though. You almost had me."

She watched as her beloved's green eyes clouded with confusion as he cocked his head. "Moaning?"

"Yeah, I heard you," Helga responded as she gave a wary smile.

"I thought-" he began as he lifted a finger to point at her. She just shook her head slowly, and they both stood in silence, staring at each other. They were both braced to run should the need arise.

They crashed into each other as another heavy moan floated from near the staircase. Arnold clamped a hand over her mouth as she began to scream, and he quickly wrapped his hands behind her back and twisted as they fell, sending the smashing into a dusty storm on the couch. She immediately pressed herself close against his chest as they lay on the couch, nodding as he placed a finger to her lips in an indication of silence. She nodded as best she could from her position, and allowed herself a small moment of goofy eyed fantasy as she was pressed against him on the couch, his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist as he switched the flashlight off with his other hand.

"Where's it coming from?" she hissed as she adjusted herself so she was close to his ear. He shook his head to indicate he wasn't sure, but she could faintly make out the excited glint in his eyes she had seen in the truck. She pinched herself on the cheek to remind herself they could be in serious danger and to stop ogling his smooth, toned-another pinch.

His grip on her tightened as he tried to inch himself to the arm and adjust into a sitting position. He smiled apologetically as he took in her dust covered state. "Sorry," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I fingered if we landed on the couch, we wouldn't make a really big crash as we hit the floor and alert who- or what- ever is in here with us." She nodded, fluffing her pigtails to release a bit of whoever's skin and dirt flakes had attached to her. "It's fine," she said casually, glad that the absence of the flashlight made her blush harder to detect.

"Any ideas?" he asked, directing his attention to her.

"Oh, so because I'm devious, I have to have an idea?" she snapped softly, glaring.

"I just-"

"No, it's okay, I have an idea," she commented as she brushed him off, her blue eyes darting around the room. She nodded toward the door. "You can see two sets of foot prints besides ours," she commented as she nodded in the direction of the door. Arnold followed her gaze, and indeed, he could also make out the set of prints in the moonlight.

"And?" he inquired, not sure the relevance.

She gave a huffy response. "They look like ours," she explained as she pointed. "They haven't been covered by any more dust or whatever."

"Oh."

"So, what we have here, if I'm right," she deduced, her brow furrowing. "Is that we have two hormone surging peers who stumbled upon this little site before we did. And are still 'stumbling' in it, to say the least. Either that, or some other buckos with a counterfeiting operation." She shrugged.

Arnold blushed at the prospects of seeing any of his friends engaged in said activities. " I think we should leave and let them have their…uh, time," he muttered as he gently shifted her away from him and stood up. He tried unsuccessfully to rid his jeans of the dust.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh come one mister goody-goody, you don't want to scare somebody pants less."

"So we're assuming the both still have pants?" he inquired as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you nasty!" she hissed as she held in her laughter. "Criminy, I don't want to see any of you guys…business," she concluded as she looked away hastily. "Just….no." She waved her hands in the air as if to clear the image from the air.

Arnold chuckled from beside her. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very appropriate."

She shook her head, picking at the hem of her shirt. "Could be worse, trust me," she assured him as she allowed her eyes to drift back the foot prints. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to who it was, though."

Arnold shook his head as he patted her on the back. "They deserve privacy."

"But what if it is someone illegal?" she challenged, jabbing her finger at him. "And we're letting them go?"

Arnold looked surprised for a moment, but shook his head. A thoughtful expression took over his face for a moment. "We could risk getting hurt if we try anything," he said reasonably. "We don't have any means of protecting herself."

Helga brandished her fists. "Sure we do."

Arnold shook his head. "No, Helga. This one we're going to let be," he said as he pushed her fists down, looking her in the eye.

"The moaning stopped," Helga pointed out suddenly. Arnold blinked in surprise, slightly alarmed. The creaking of the stairs was heard faintly. The two quickly darted to the edge of the couch, and after a bit of scrambling and shushing, they managed to hide themselves from view but still had a decent view of the staircase.

"So, you guys were the ones making all the noises, huh?" an amused voice commented as a flashlight beam blinded them both in the eyes from their positions on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

I took forever again, so sorry! =( I know, as always, It's not very long. But I hope you enjoy anyway. It's getting close to an ending ;p

Don't own Hey Arnold...oh, woe is me!

also, I apologize for any typos...should there be any

* * *

The two let out a chorus of 'Hey!' as the held up their hands to shield the beams that were threatening to blind them.

"We weren't doing anything," Arnold defended, adjusting himself into a sitting position. Next to him, Helga was attempting to do the same thing with a more colorful vocabulary.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say," Gerald's distinct voice sounded. From Helga and Arnold's position, he looked more like an illuminated black alien silhouette rather then their familiar friend. The alien figure next to him adjusted the arm with the flashlight away from their faces.

"Gee," Helga whined as she stood and attempted to shake the dust from her. It was a useless attempt, and she felt like she had gained extra pounds from the caked layers. "You guys could've knocked."

"You guys were already doing enough of that," Gerald countered with a smirk.

"That wasn't us!" Arnold blurted again, his expression pleading and embarrassed. He ran his fingers through his hair as was his tendency and shuffled his feet.

"I'm only teasing ya," Gerald responded, slapping his friend on the back. The dust cloud caused them to erupt into a coughing fit.

"Have you guys been having fun?" Helga said to Phoebe as she relocated herself. She gave a sneaky smile as she raised on and eyebrow. Phoebe blushed as made a show of adjusting her glasses, he blush almost glowing in the dark room.

"We've just been exploring, talking," she muttered, trying to hide her smile as she cast a glance over at Gerald.

Helga shook her head, smirking as she looked from Phoebe to Gerald. Well, at least they hadn't been chased by some imaginary beast and - "Hey!" she whispered harshly, teaching out and jerking the back of Arnold's shirt, causing him to stumbled backward.

"What?" he said back, looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"The-the thing!" she said again, glaring at him.

It took Arnold a moment to register what she meant, but he waved it off. "It was probably just these guys," he said good naturedly. "Playing jokes on us."

Gerald looked confused, looking over at Phoebe. She shook her head to signal she was lost as well, which prompted Gerald to inquire, "What thing?"

"Oh, come on," Arnold said weakly. "Chasing us through the woods, hitting the truck. That's how you knew we were here…isn't it?" His eyes seemed to be searching for some sign that they were joking on their faces. "It had to be you."

Helga whipped her head in the direction of the others to emit a evil glare. "You mean to tell me you weren't joking about that stupid news paper article?" Gerald shrugged. "You sent us out in the woods to be eaten by some….creature!" Her voice had raised to shrieking as her fists curled themselves into fists. "Are you insane! Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Arnold barely moved fast enough to clutch her around the waist, pulling her from her mid-lunge. Gerald had backed away a few paces, raising his hands in front of his face.

"Hey now, my story was just a legend, ya know. The paper didn't say specifically what it was that might be out here. Just some lost animal."

Helga felt her heart pounding rapidly against her ribcage, and it wasn't just from Arnold's grasp. She didn't want to die, she was too young! She had so much to do, so much to see. So many people to pummel for putting her in danger.

"Okay, just calm down Helga, it's okay," Arnold said soothingly as he awkwardly patted her head. It was awkward with their heights being the same. "I won't let anything hurt you," he assured her earnestly.

She took a deep breath, trying to contain her thoughts and emotions. She exhaled deeply before saying in calm tone, "First, lets deal with whatever is in this house. It knows we're here. Are we checking or leaving?"

"Leaving!" Phoebe piped up, clasping her hands to her mouth in a prayer position. She peered around, eyes wide. "I think it's best that we resume the path we were on. We can just turn around and walk back to the clearing. We'll be okay."

Arnold and Gerald nodded. "Okay," Helga continued. "Then what happens to Arnoldo's truck?"

"I'll get my phone and call grandpa," he said confidently. "It's no big deal. I can get a ride home." He seemed to realize he was still holding Helga with one arm, so he let his arms fall, trying to hide the action that would be attention in this obvious group. Helga darted a glance in his direction, but shook her head. Right now, she had to get him out and home. They had to make it through this so they could get married. They had too. She gave a sharp nod to assure herself.

"Just in case, let's take the back door out," Arnold said. "Something was chasing us for a wall back there. If it has made it this far, maybe we can buy some time going out the other way."

They all nodded again in unison, stealthy tiptoeing to a door in the back wall. Helga grabbed the knob and gave it sharp jerk, letting a sigh of relief escape as it opened easily. It led into a kitchen, which has another door at the back with a window that was spilling shafts of moonlight onto the floor. She gave a the go ahead with her hand for the others, closing the door gently behind them. She turned, a strangled gasp coming form her lips. She noticed Phoebe wearing the same expression, but the boys seemed clueless.

"What? What is it?" Gerald hissed, his eyes darting around the room. His eyes reached the door just as a second form seemed to fall from the sky and onto the grass.

Gerald, shaking his head, stomped over to the door and threw it open, despite protests from the tiny group. The two shadowed figures on the lawn stood straight, one standing awkwardly and the other confident.

"I should have known," Gerald said softly, cracking a smile. The others quickly surrounded Gerald, peering around to see what had happened. Phoebe's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Arnold's face flushed in embarrassment under the realization of what he had heard. Helga, however, burst into laughter.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Miss priss herself."

Rhonda was still standing awkwardly, arms crossed as she peered into the woods, not meeting any eyes. Helga pushed herself passed the others and made her way down the steps. "So it was you two making the walls shake, now was it?" she said devilishly, relishing the moment.

"Oh come off it, we heard you and Arnold downstairs," Rhonda spat, not admitting not denying the accusation.

"I don't think we were doing what you were doing."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well, then what were you doing?"

"We were…exploring!" Rhonda debated hotly, shifting her weight to one leg. Curly snickered from his position beside her. He had grown into a rather decent looking guy, but still as strange as ever. Since he seemed to have lost most of his shame, at least at this moment, Helga agreed that Rhonda's comment deserved a good laugh.

"I bet you were," she said. Curly merely shrugged, not even stumbling as Rhonda dealt a blow to his shoulder with the shoes she held in her hand. Her cheeks were flaming.

"We found some nice things," Curly added smartly, cracking a smile. He pushed his glasses up, still smiling.

"Well at least we know they weren't chasing us," Arnold said casually to Helga as he walked to stand beside her.

"What did you do, jump out a window?" Helga continued, shaking her head. "Couldn't use the door like a normal person? Didn't want to get caught?"

"That's enough," Arnold scolded, watching as Rhonda's expressions flickered back and forth. She looked ready to explode, as well as ashamed. However, she also emitted an air of triumph at having done something so frowned on.

"I didn't want to interrupt," she said finally.

They left the conversation on the note and switched over to another.

"It seems something brought us all here," Gerald mused. They had all taken a seat on the grass and were discussing how they found the house and what the next step should be. Arnold and Helga looked at each other in confusion when Rhonda and Curly denied knowing anything about their pursuer either. It was nagging at them as to whether it was a joke or some actual stranger. It was unsettling to think something was out there.

"Anyone have a phone?" Arnold asked. "We can attempt to call the others, see if their okay?"

"No pockets," Curly said with a grin.

Rhonda shook her head. "No way I was bring my purse out in this mess."

Gerald and Phoebe both shook their heads as well. "We thought the noise might attract attention if we got a call," Gerald said sheepishly. "It didn't occur we might actually have an emergency."

Helga sighed, leaning back onto her arms. "You guys are just-" but she stopped herself, aware that she, too, had not brought her phone. "We're supposed to always have them. It's expected."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "We'll just do as we said. We'll stop by and get Arnold's. It's really not like much else it going to happen tonight. It's getting late anyway."

The others nodded. They quickly managed fell into a respective couples. Arnold and Gerald, Phoebe and Helga, and Curly and Rhonda in the back. Gerald held one flashlight and Arnold held the other, trying to keep to the broken path they had forged.

"So, you guys had fun?" Helga asked Phoebe again, expecting a different response now that the boys were no longer paying them much attention. Phoebe nodded earnestly, eyes glowing in excitement.

"We talked a lot," she said, "about movies and books. Well, he hasn't read too many, but he listened as I told him about some of my favorites. He even held my hand." The small girl blushed furiously as if hand holding was the equivalent of kissing. Helga shook her hand, smiling. "Way to go Pheebs."

"What about you and…that ice cream you had?" Phoebe said, her eyes flashing ahead. It was habit to use the code word whenever he was in eyesight. Just in case.

"It was…nice. Despite all the circumstance, it was lukewarm."

"Who would want lukewarm ice cream?" Rhonda chirped in loudly as she inserted herself between the two. "It's all runny and just gross. You shouldn't be eating ice cream anyway Helga, sweet won't help that figure of yours at all."

Helga narrowed her eyes, trying not to grind her teeth. "If I wanted advice on what to eat, it wouldn't be from you," she said, the comment dripping with double meaning.

"You should," Rhonda continued, oblivious. "I keep up with all the latest diet plans. How else would I be able to fit into these?" she said proudly, showing off her thin figure and her jeans.

"Liposuction," Helga said innocently.

Rhonda scowled darkly. "If you don't listen to me, that's fine. It won't make you ice cream any sweet, though," she said with the same innocent tone. She fell back to her spot next to Curly, leaving Helga fuming.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's a little something :D I know it's not the most interesting, but one of the move along chapters. Sorry, I know the wait was long and this probably wasn't worth it. The bright side is, means I'll be wrapping up soon. And, Merry Christmas!

don't own Hey Arnold :(

* * *

"Don't worry about it, Helga," Phoebe piped up softly from beside her, placing a gentle hand on her lanky friend's arm. Helga felt her fists clenching up at her sides, but she took a deep breath and released it into the night air. Sometimes Rhonda just deserved a large fist in the mouth, and Helga relished the day that she'd finally get to knock sense into the girl or make her swallow her perfect teeth. Maybe even both.

"Thanks, Pheebs. But she's just-!"

"Just being Rhonda," Phoebe interrupted, removing her hand form Helga to adjust her glasses. "After all this time, you really shouldn't let her get to you anymore. I know she hasn't exactly gotten better, per se," she continued, making a bitter expression, "But you have. Be glad in that fact."

Helga found her self laughing at the statement as she retraced their steps through the bushes she and Arnold had plowed through previously. She found her heart speeding up as they continued in the direction she and Arnold had tried so hard to escape from. It seemed stupid to retrace the direction that had run from, no matter what was discussed.

"Hey, Football head," she whispered harshly. When the boy turned to give her a confused look, she took a few jogging steps forward. "What about whatever it was that was chasing us through here?" she inquired. "Not that I'm worried or anything," she added quickly.

She watched as the boys expression flickered between fear then to nervousness. "I wouldn't worry about it Helga," he said, giving a small smile. "I'm sure it was just our imagination. We were so upset about whatever hit the truck that our minds must have been stuck in high gear. We probably imagined it."

Helga glared, grabbing his arm, causing him to stumble and fall back from his place beside Gerald. She ignored the look that Gerald gave her, but Phoebe quickly took Arnold's place beside him and gave Helga a nod to say go ahead. Helga could just make out Rhonda's smirk as she and Curly took the lead.

"No, we did not imagine that. I mean, I know I have a vivid one," she said, gesturing to herself as she looked down, brushing her loose hair from her face, "but I don't think our imaginations would have us imagining the same thing like that. And whatever hit the truck? Yeah, it's probably waiting to eat us!"

"Helga, calm down," Arnold said gently, prying her fingers from the locked grip on his arm. "It was probably just a deer or someone playing a joke. I know you don't believe in legends."

"Did I say it was the goatman? No!" she hissed, taking the flashlight and shining it in his face, causing him to shield his eyes. "What I'm saying is that I've got a feeling that this isn't safe. I mean, we have no weapons."

"I'm almost sure you're scarier than anything out here," he said as he patted her shoulder. He quickly withdrew his hand as she scowled, adding, "I don't mean that in a bad way."

Helga made a growling noise and straightened herself up, tossing a sloppy pigtail over her shoulder. "Fine, don't believe me then. Get yourself killed by some psycho freak then." She stomped ahead of him, crossing her arms as she fumed. She almost regretted even coming on this stupid outing in the first place. It wasn't like she liked any of her classmates, really, besides Phoebe. She had never cared much for Hiking and tramping out in the woods, and she definitely was probably going to heart attack before the night was over. The only thing keeping her from just hightailing it and forgetting the whole thing ever happened was Arnold.

"Helga, don't get upset, okay?" the boy said soothingly as he caught up to her. "We'll be fine. I promise."

Helga glared, looking over to meet his gaze. She sighed as she took his crooked grin. "If I die, Arnoldo," she threatened, "If so much as one strand of my hair doesn't make it home with me tonight, I'm blaming you. And as was previously stated, I will then become the scariest thing out here." She shoved her pointed finger right into his nose, making him go briefly cross eyed. "Got it?"

"Got it," he agreed. He laughed lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But on the bright side-!"

"No, no, no! We're in the dark in the woods with a freak. No bright side," Helga scolded, shaking her head.

"On the bright side," Arnold continued anyway, "This will make a great story when we get back. Something to tell our kids about."

Helga had a brief image of Arnold and herself snuggled on a couch telling a trio of blonde haired children about this escapade. She was be laughing as he dramatically retold the story to the children, recalling how it was only due to her that he was able to make it through the night. How their love had given him the strength. In spite of herself, a grin plastered itself on her face.

"You okay?" she heard him ask from beside her.

After a mental pinch, she responded, "Pshhh, yah."

"How far to the truck, Arnold?" Gerald asked as he and Phoebe fell back to walk along with the two. Up ahead, Rhonda and Curly were still keeping a slight distance, and Helga found she liked it better that way. The two rubbed her the wrong way on their own, making it worse when they were together.

"Well, I'm now exactly sure how long we ran. It can't be too much farther," Arnold supplied, extending his hand to Helga for the flashlight.

"I can do it." The girl directed the beam down the path, but it met nothing but more road and trees. She directed it to the ground and could see the marks from her and Arnold's jog up ahead. "This is where we jogged, so I'm saying we're about halfway there."

Gerald shook his head. "Well, I'm about to hang up this adventure as a bust," he said with hint of disappointment.

"Well what about what you read in the paper?" Arnold asked. "What did that say?"

Gerald looked thoughtful for moment. "Well, nothing too much, like I said. Mainly just that a few animals were wondering in the woods and to be careful. Of course, no one in our group reads the paper except for Phoebe, who suggested the article to me." He smiled down at the girl next to him, who flushed.

"So something is out here?" Helga found herself gasp, her clutch on the flashlight tightening.

"Let me finish," Gerald continued, holding out a hand for her. "Nothing dangerous, really. As I said, no one reads the paper. The article just gave me the idea to do the hunt."

"It's just a couple of bovines from a nearby farm area that wondered out. They hadn't all be collected. The article just suggested safe driving."

"Are you telling me that I spent most of the night in fear from my life because of some stupid cows?" Helga asked in disbelief, anger easing into her voice. "I thought I was going to die because my lunch came back for revenge?"

"No, you thought you were going to die because even the great Helga isn't as tough as she likes to think," Rhonda commented from ahead. "Seriously though Gerald, cows? I could have stepped in goodness knows what! If something had happened to my shoes!"

"After earlier, you probably have goodness knows what," Helga muttered, prompting Arnold to shoot her a look. "What?" she said, giving him and innocent look.

"Be nice."

The walked the rest of the short distance in relative silence. Helga felt much calmer knowing it was nothing serious that had been pursuing them earlier, but still upset that she had let herself get so worked up over nothing. She was mentally scolding herself for having looked like a child in front of Arnold when she heard him say, "What's on my truck?"

She looked up to find they had arrived where the fear had started. However, it appeared a cow wasn't that only thing trying to evoke fear in the night. Everyone knew cows didn't write cryptic messages on windshields.


	8. Chapter 8

Another awfully short chapter...Ugh. But the next chapter will be a reveal, and I so promise it will not take me another year to remember to update...sorry sorry sorry.

* * *

The scream that ripped from Helga's throat was a mixture of fear and pure outrage. Swinging her head around, her first instinct was to lunge toward Gerald, her arms outstretched for maximum grabbing and clawing. Mid-jump, Arnold swung around and locked himself around her waist for the second time in the night, grunting as she writhed and cussed at Gerald from over Arnold's shoulder.

"Cows, huh? Cows don't write on trucks, you little shit!" she roared, her feet trying to find purchase on the air where she was flailing. "Cow aren't dangerous, but whatever wrote that is dangerous! I will murder you, you little-!" She paused, her attention switching to Arnold and his vice grip around her. Her attention now shifted to him, eyes narrowing dangerously. His face blanched, but he kept his hold secure.

"Helga, just stop-"

"Put me down, you...you blockhead! Mister 'look on the bright side', Mister 'we'll be fine Helga!' I'm going to beat the sense back into you, if it takes me all night!" With one more yell of irritation, she began to pound his back relentlessly from her position on his shoulder.

"Now guys!" Arnold called, his voice sounding like he was driving over a bumpy road, "Calm down!" But no one was listening anymore. Everyone had suddenly started talking at once, trying to figure out the best course of action. Rhonda and Curly where on to opposite ends of the spectrum, tears streaming down Rhonda's face in black streaks while Curly was smiling widely. Phoebe and Gerald both look a little pale, not knowing what was going on now that things weren't lining up with their plans and research.

Helga felt Arnold give a heavy sigh under her barrage of half hearted fists now. She was already tiring herself out after her tiny blow-up. "Hey, put me down!" she grumbled as Arnold walked toward the passenger's side of the truck, fumbling in his pocket for his key. It took a moment for him to get the door open, but as soon as he managed to swing it open he plopped Helga unceremoniously down onto the seat.

"Sit in the truck," he instructed, his tone serious.

"Excuse me Arnoldo, I don't need you to tell me what to do," she grumbled, straightening her back and drawing herself up so she was taller than him in the seat. "If you'll excuse me," she remarked, swinging her legs around to slide out the truck past him. She immediately caught her breath as he gripped the frame of the door tightly, pushing his torso against hers to the point where she couldn't move. His eyes were serious as he insisted, "Just stay in the truck right now, okay Helga? If it _is_ what we saw before, it obviously never got in here. So sit tight, and let me wrangle everyone in here and we can be safe to just think for a moment," he insisted, shaking his head. "Please. Listen to me, just _once._"

She swallowed loudly, nodding as she pushed herself back into the cab of the truck, scooting to the middle. "Fine," she stammered, "But hurry and get everyone to squeeze their sweaty hormone filled selves in here so we can get out quicker."

Arnold chuckled slightly, releasing his grip on the frame. "Sure thing. Maybe." He quickly darted to the front of the truck, and Helga could see him through the free bits of windshield that didn't letters smudged over it. After a minute or so, they were all crammed snugly inside the truck that didn't work and was small enough before. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Gerald coughed. "So, what's our plan?"

"Is no one going to pay attention to the message?"Rhonda finally burst, reaching out to clutch Helga's arm since they were side by side. With a frown, Helga pried the girl's manicured fingers off, resisting the urge to deck her a good one in the eye.

"'I have eyes everywhere', we already read it," Gerald groaned. "So someone's been spying or something. None of us have done anything out here to be ashamed of, right?"

"Except for Rhonda," Helga offered, only to be immediately shushed by Arnold who jabbed her in the ribs. "Can we fix the truck?" She shifted topics, slapping the dashboard with determination. "Fix this junk heap, Arnoldo."

"It's out of gas, remember," he muttered sheepishly leaning back in the seat,covering his eyes with his hand. There's was a collective wave of disappointment that rippled through the group.

"Then where did you put you phone?" she pressed, remembering what they had traveled back to the truck for in the first place. "Get it out."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that in all the excitement." Sitting up, he rummaged a few places in the truck before remembering where had placed it earlier. He plucked the device from the cup-holder, hitting the power button. It flickered to life before beeping the low battery warning. He moaned.

"Any signal?" Rhonda chirped, "We can get out of this place?"

Arnold held up the phone, moving it to different parts of the cab. "No signal."

"Well good going, driving us into the middle of nowhere and being useless," Helga snapped, crossing her arms and sinking down into the seat. She was now in thoroughly bad mood. She was sticky, dirty, tired, and thirsty. She wanted to go home.

"I was trying to keep us safe. Sorry that's a useless endeavor," he retorted, following her example, frowning as he leaned back in the seat.

The all sat in silence for a bit longer, a little skeptical about exiting the vehicle. The obvious next step was to get out and go back to the clearing, but somewhere back along the way was where whatever had hit the truck might be lurking. Maybe it had returned to where it had been waiting before, stalking the path for unsuspecting teens. Waiting to jump them and munch their bones for its supper. Would she be able to tell Arnold how she felt as their legs were being gnawed off? Helga shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Well we know what has to be done," Phoebe finally said with a sigh, clasping her hands together in her lap. "We can't just stay in the truck all night. We're all expected home, and the longer we wait in here, the worse out anticipation is going to get. We...we have to be brave."

Gerald reached over to grab her hand, nodding in agreement.

"Well I'm not doing anymore walking. It's sticky and hot and dangerous. When you get help, bring it back to the truck. I'm staying here," Rhonda pouted, shaking her head. "I refuse."

"Fine, you sit in the truck. If whatever it was decides to come knocking, you keep him busy," Helga snapped, breathing heavily through her nose. She glared at Rhonda, adding, "Of course, if you're going to stay in here with your man friend, the stench and rocking of the truck might keep him at bay."

Curly was used to Helga's teasing, and he could let things roll off pretty easily. He actually laughed a bit at the comment. Rhonda, however, did not like being teased. And Helga had made one too many comments on a sensitive subject, which meant Rhonda was now officially going to retaliate,and she was going to go for the gut.

"Excuse me, little miss eyebrow," Rhonda fumed, pointing her finger so close to Helga's nose she went cross eyed trying to look at it. "You can tease me about my love life all you want, but it does nothing but show how jealous you are of the fact that I actually _have_ one and you don't. And I bet you're writhing in your flesh to know that any _other_ girl in your position tonight would know how to handle herself enough to get what she wanted from the guy she has a thing for. But instead, all you have to work with is your elephant skin looking outfit and hair even I couldn't fix, and the knowledge that you're probably the only girl paired up tonight with a guy that hasn't wanted to make a move on you simply because it's _you._" With a triumphant grin, Rhonda tossed her hair over her shoulder. "So I don't want to hear another word out of you."

Which was fine by Helga because words weren't going to suffice with her anger. Instead, she finally had her reason to land a solid punch on Rhonda's right eye that sent her over into Curly's lab before she crawled over Arnold and took off down the road at a sprint. Sure, maybe she was a little freaked out, but she knew that when she got seriously angry, it was better for her to just run it off rather than be next to someone and be totally violent. It had taken a lot of resolve to just leave it at one punch, but she knew from the amount of force she'd used that a black eye was going to come of it. Maybe then Rhonda would shut her mouth. And she knew Rhonda was right, and it only brought back to light the comments Arnold had made through the night about her lack of girlishness. And the little offhand comment she had made about her having a 'thing' for Arnold. That had not been necessary at all. The last thing she needed was him to start purposely avoiding her.

Her shoes thudded against the beaten road, leaves rustling. Her mind was occupied with angry thoughts and pure rage fueled adrenaline, so this time when she heard the footsteps gaining on her, she didn't keep moving forward. Instead, she spun on her heel and tackled the figure as soon it got close enough, slamming it down into the dirt.

"Think you can run around out here and scare me in the dark?" she barked, her pigtails trailing in the dirt as she leaned down. "Arnold?" she gaped as she recognized his face, quickly rolling of of him and dusting herself off as she stood up. "Go back to the truck. I don't need any help, and I'm going back by myself."

"I know by now you certainly don't need help, gotcha," he groaned, rolling over and coughing a bit before sitting back on his knees. "I was going to see if you were okay. Rhonda's eye is swollen up pretty bad back there. You hit her pretty hard."

"Well she's lucky I didn't double fist her face," she muttered, leaning against a tree as she breathed heavily once more. She'd tired herself out a pretty good bit again this time, all her sticky sweat making her feel clammy and gross. "And you're lucky I don't deck you a good one too. I didn't ask you to follow me." Still panting slightly, she started off back down the road. She could hear him shuffling a bit before catching up to her.

"Well I know you think she deserved it," he went on, ignoring her comments, "but maybe you should have talked it out. You okay?" He reached out to hesitantly touch her shoulder, quickly pulling away when she shrugged her shoulder away, pausing her steps to look at him.

"Why are you following me?"

"To make sure you stay safe. You're still on my team. We're still partners for the night," he said as though it were obvious. "Plus, I remembered my phone this time. Maybe we'll pass through reception." He grinned, shaking his phone in her face. "Oh, you forgot your flashlight."

She rolled her eyes, grinning slightly. "Whatever. I'm a big, tough girl. I can handle this. Go back to your friends, Arnoldo, really. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"You're my friend too, Helga," he said slowly, kicking up some dust with his shoe and he fiddled with the flashlight. "I mean, I know we don't hang out and don't really get along all the time. But I know if I really needed something, you'd help me. You found my hat back in fourth grade, and in sixth when Wolfgang broke my project and you helped me patch it up, then that time in seventh when you gave me lunch money after that guy stole mine, in eighth when you helped me-"

"Enough!" she finally shushed him, waving her hand at him to stop. "No point in bringing all that up. Give me that." Snatching the flashlight from him, she toggled the switch before continuing down the road. "You left everyone in the truck?"

"Well, Rhonda and Curly certainly aren't moving now, and Phoebe had a small first aid kid in her bag and was doctoring up Rhonda's eye. Plus, you were moving kind of fast," he explained, shrugging. "Back to what Rhonda said-"

"I'm not talking about it-"

"I just wanted to-"

"Drop it!"

"Helga, listen," he rushed, reaching out to grab her wrists and turn her to face him. "Don't let it get to you, okay. You're not like other girls, and that's okay, because you're great like you are. Of any of the girls I could have been paired up with, I'm pretty lucky. After all, I don't know how many girls can sprint faster than you. And I certainly don't think any other girl would do a 180 and tackle someone like you just did to me. You're a very useful survival partner. I didn't come out here tonight to make-out in the woods like Rhonda seems to think." He started to fidget once more, stammering, "So if that was your intention, and I hurt your feelings or something, it's not-" he began, gesturing wildly.

"Hey," she interrupted, pulling her hands free, jabbing a finger at his chest. "I didn't even want to come, okay? Phoebe made me. I don't want to be doing the nasty out in the woods anyhow. So you don't need to apologize to me, bucko," she insisted. "And I think we are the last two people that need to be making apologies because we didn't do that stuff, okay?"

She playfully punched him the shoulder, wanting to add that, of course, if he wanted to suddenly kiss her she would not be the least bit upset. But she didn't, because she was lucky they'd even gotten this far. However, he immediately seemed to relax, running his fingers through his hair. "Good. I was afraid you were going to be offended."

"Nothing to sweat over."

They walked a bit more, the dense trees blocking much of the moonlight. Neither of them were sure how far it was back to the start from her, but they could see the tracks from where the truck had zoomed across the part of the trail. "So, you think it's still out there?" Helga asked casually, fiddling with the hem of her shirt with her free hand.

"Oh, I don't know," Arnold admitted. "If it is, maybe it's moved on from to all the other activity. You know?"

But of course, as per horror movie rules had previously mentioned, no sooner than he had finished off the hopeful statement, a familiar low growl started from the trees nearby.

"You had to say something cheery, didn't you?" Helga accused darkly. "Way to go. This time, we're seriously dead." She could feel another scream rising up,but she kept her mouth clamped shut.

"I take it back," Arnold squeaked, turned to peer into the woods on his side. Backs together, they made a small, scooting circle to peer into the surrounding woods. "See anything?"

"Trees. I see trees."

The growling was picking up just like Helga's heart rate, causing her to breath heavily. No more than a stones throw away down the road, a figure emerged onto the path, hunched and snarling.

"Oh sweet flying spaghetti monster," Helga shrieked, spinning and clutching Arnold, who in turn did the same thing.

"Back up slowly, back up slowly," he whispered frantically, the two slowly walking backwards. The creature wasn't moving, merely standing still. The minute it started to run, the two screamed bloody murder and took off into the woods, forgetting the path.

"The truck!" Helga was screaming, whereas Arnold was screaming "No! The others are in there!" Helga's mind was screaming to screw the others, but they rambled on through the brush tripping and breathing heavily before Arnold tripped on a rock and the two went rolling down an unseen hill, seemingly hitting every rock and branch on the way. Once at the bottom, they managed to crawl into a little shelter created by the twisting roots of a tree growing above the ground. The tree itself was huge, and they pressed themselves as close to the tree as they could, scratched, bleeding, and waiting.


End file.
